


Haunted

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren is haunted by his past, Kylo can’t escape Ben Solo, Kylo’s POV, Loneliness, Pain, by his loved ones, conflicted feelings for Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Kylo Ren is haunted by many memories and ghosts, some much more recent then others. One that casts a galactic wide shadow, and another that has crept into his very soul ....
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Haunted

Kylo Ren is haunted .....

By his father, Han Solo - the legendary smuggler and swindler, the ace pilot and war hero. Who was scared of commitment and responsibility, and even his own son. Kylo is haunted by happy memories from his childhood, moments spent with his father and Chewbacca, flying the Falcon, stowing away on missions and pranking his father using the force. But the happy times didn’t last. And years passed before he laid eyes on Han Solo again. Kylo is haunted by the memory of Han’s hand against his cheek on Starkiller Base .... right after IT happened and before he fell into oblivion. Kylo is haunted by regret and pain at the memory of his father.

Kylo is haunted by his mother, Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, war hero, Senator of the New Republic. A work obsessed politician, who feared her own bloodline and what it meant to her son, and so hid it from him. Kylo knows that Leia did love him but she didn’t have time for him. And then she’d sent him away, Kylo remembers the moment he’d sensed his mother onboard the Resistance cruiser, and she’d sensed him in return. His finger had rested on the trigger which was locked onto the bridge of her ship. He could have finished it there and then ended the entire leadership of the Resistance and be done with it, but he would have killed her too. And of all the horrible things he has done under Snoke’s tutelage .... he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Kylo is haunted by his uncle, the great ‘Luke Skywalker’, the saviour of the galaxy, legendary resurrector of the ‘Jedi Order’, hero of the Battle of Yavin. Another liar, weak, clouded by his own hubris and fear of history repeating itself. Kylo is haunted by memories of playing with Skywalker as a child .... and the memory of Skywalker standing over his bed at the Temple, lightsaber poised to strike him down as he slept. He is haunted by the moment Luke stepped out of the base shielding the very last Resistance fighters .... the terror that swept over him, the unadulterated rage crossing through his veins, and then their duel, Luke’s apology and then the reveal of his final deception .... he’d projected from his hiding place to save his mother and her small band of rebels, and died for the effort. 

By his grandfather, Darth Vader, ‘The Emperor’s Fist’, most powerful force user in galactic history, the legendary ‘Chosen One’. Had Vader not given into weakness and he would have ruled the galaxy. His strength, resolve and vision to bring order to the Empire and his legacy ..... all of that now rests on Kylo’s shoulders. Alone just like Vader was following the death of his wife, filled with anger, rage and loneliness too Kylo presumes - but all those feelings made Vader stronger in the dark side of the Force, it will do the same for him. 

Kylo Ren is haunted deeply by the Scav- Rey, he is haunted by Rey of Jakku. Her raw connection to the force .... her light .... her darkness. The memories and pain he’d felt looking into mind. The anger, resentment, loneliness Kylo saw within her soul, it was like looking into a mirror. Kylo is haunted by Rey’s hope, compassion and optimism for the future and all those who come into her life ... including him. He is undeniably haunted by the need to be by her side - by their connection through the Force. Kylo had asked Rey to rule alongside him, they would have built a new order to the galaxy, stronger, more permanent and better for all. He had seen her stand by his side in their vision, he is haunted by her rejection of this future .... their future together. Why had she abandoned him as all others before her had, they are the same deep down, why couldn’t she understand and embrace it. 

Most of all Kylo Ren is haunted by ..... Ben Solo. The son of legends, future of the Jedi Order. A lonely boy and young man, misunderstood, ostracised by his peer both on Chandrilla and at the training temple. Haunted and taunted by the voices inside his head, pressured by the legacy of his family and betrayed by their deceptions and self-obsession. Kylo is haunted by the future mapped out for Ben Solo which crumbled around him just like his quarters did that faithful night. Despite all his efforts Kylo Ren cannot kill what is left of Ben Solo within his soul and left go of his past and his compassion for those closest to him. For better or worse Ben Solo still lives within Kylo Ren.


End file.
